It is known from the art that carbon blacks having a negative tint residual of about -5 or less exhibit advantageous properties when used in rubber reinforcement. Specifically, such blacks reduce the hysteresis of the carbon black/rubber composition. Thus, the heat buildup in a rubber composition containing such a low tint residual carbon black is less than that of a similar rubber composition containing a carbon black with a higher tint residual. Such blacks also reduce the rolling resistance of the tires. Thus, the vehicle fuel efficiency is improved. It remains a continuing goal in the carbon black industry to provide new processes and apparatus for producing specialty carbon blacks, in particular low tint residual carbon blacks.